This invention relates to new types of chime units for the electric clock and the mechanical clock by electronic means.
The chime units available today are of mechanical type such as the chime units in the grandfather clocks or of the electronic type such as the chime units in the digital electronic clocks sold by HEATHKIT ELECTRONIC CENTER. These two types of chime units can not play any other tunes other than the one that is designed-in during the manufacturing of the chime units.
It is the principle object of this invention to provide the chime units that can play different tunes by replacing only the ROMs or by programming the RAMs. Another object is to provide the chime units to the electric clock and the mechanical clock through electronic means.